Tiva Mini SongFics
by MiniKunz
Summary: Mini songfics with an only theme: TIVA! Mainly fluff. With: Taylor Swift, John Mayer, Paramore, Guns n' Roses, Anouk, Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber, Hinder and Katy Perry! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Why Did You Go Away?

_**Why did you go away – Last Kiss (Taylor Swift)**_

A/N: Past night I was with insomnia and in my iPod was playing Last Kiss by Taylor Swift so I think on it. Make some mini songfics with about 100 words (I said ABOUT because could have more or less than it, on example, this chapter have 74 words, without the lyrics). With this song will have 4 chapters. If you have an idea for songs to write about, please PM me. I hope you enjoy!

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me, so why did you go away_

_Away_

I remember the relationship we had. I remember too all the nights i stayed awake looking at her body laid by my side, still hearing those three words that she whispered to me every night before to fall asleep: "I love you". I didn't know how wonderful those words could be, specially coming from her lips. But now this is gone. She is gone. And i don't know why she goes away from me.

A/N: Hey, did you like it? Oh, don't forget that I am BRAZILIAN and my English is not the best, I'm sorry! Another thing, give me a review! I love ALL of them! xoxo, MiniDinozzoDavid.


	2. But For You I Did

A/N: Hello, everyone! Did you like the first chapter? I hope that your answer are 'yes'. I can't wait for post a new one so, here it is! Again, I hope you like it! Oh I forget to say! I don't own NCIS, Last Kiss or something like this.

_And I'd roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing, but for you i did_

Where i am now i have time to think about what really mean to me and what does not. I remember one day when Abby, McGee, Tony and me comes to a bar together. Suddenly stared to play a slow music and Tony invited me to dance. I roll my eyes, he insists on that idea and i go. I know that for him i could do everything. He put his hands softly around me and i put one of my hands on his back and another with my fingers playing with his hair and my head rested on his chest. We stayed exactly like this for almost ten minutes and it was the best almost ten minutes of my life. I wanted him with me and there he was, exactly as i want.

A/N: Don't forget to give me a review! I love all of them! Xoxo, MiniKunz.


	3. Those Rude Interruptions

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm posting now the new chapter of my story! And my special "Thank You!" to "SmellyThePirate", that give me a cute review! Oh, if you can, send me an idea of songs to me write about! I will make more three chapters with Taylor Swift's new song "Safe And Sound". That's her new single from the "The Hunger Games" soundtrack! Hope you enjoy it!

_How you'd kiss me when i was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day i don't miss those rude interruptions_

I was laughing with myself when i remember our fights. This is because we never can fight more than five minutes. Every time is like this: We start to fight and to scream, she slam the door and goes away but then i follow her into the street, hold and kiss her until she says that she loves me again. Another funny thing about us is that when we are on home i almost never let she finishes a phrase. It's weird because some times she really hate me for do it, but i little drink of hate once in a week is good for health.

A/N: Do you like it? No matter your answer, give me a review! Xoxo, MiniKunz.


	4. I Used To Watch You Sleep

A/N: Hello, guys and girls! That's the last chapter of my story with that song. I'm working in more three chaps with "Untouchable" and another three with "Safe & Sound", both from Taylor Swift (Yes, I really LOVE this girl!). But the new chaps will take more four days to me put it here (I'll pass the New Year on the beach, so I'll have no time! Sorry!). Oh, thank you again for SmellyThePirate for the cute review! Hope you like it, happy New Year to everyone and ENJOY!

_So i'll watch your life in pictures as i used to watch you sleep [...]_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And i hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

Now, my mind is passing pictures of our life together. Our first vacation together in San Francisco, our first kiss in the rain, the first day i tell him i love him. I am watching our life as i used to watch he sleeps. I know we are too far from each other but i hope that this is nice where he are, i hope the sun i shining as his smile, i hope that the sky are clear as his eyes and i hope he is loving me as i love him.

A/N: I'm anxious waiting your review! Xoxo, MiniKunz.


	5. You Look Like An Angel

A/N: new chapter in the air! This is with "Hey Stephen", from Taylor Swift's album "Fearless"! I don't own NCIS, Taylor Swift or "Hey Stephen". Hope you enjoy and give me a review!

_'Cause i can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if i wanna kiss you in the rain so_

Sometimes i catch myself looking to her. Picturing those beautiful and deep eyes, memorizing each part of her, drawing her in my mind and wondering why she is not in my bed every night, to me show her all my love. I'm so stupid. I could stand in front of her and speak everything. But i'm afraid. I'm afraid of her reaction, i'm afraid to break our friendship, i'm afraid to lose her forever. And, while i don't make anything, i'll still losing myself in my thoughts, thinking about how wonderful could be wake-up everyday with her by my side.


	6. I Couldn't Ask For Anyhing Better

A/N: More a chapter! \o/! This time is with the song "The Way I Loved You" from Taylor Swift too. I don't own NCIS, Taylor Swift or that song. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to give me a review!

_He says everything i need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

I remember our first date. He catches me in my house punctually at 8 o'clock, opens the car's door for me and was a gentleman with me all the night. It was incredible if you compare with the old Tony I met some years ago, so impulsive and immature. After the dinner, we went to my house, I put a movie and like this we fall asleep: We both lying on the couch; He was holding me on his arms. I swear that when I wake-up I think that I was dreaming. But no, I wasn't dreaming, it was real, he was whispering that he loves me and I couldn't ask for anything better.


	7. The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

A/N: Another new chapter! It seems that I write better and have my best inspirations at night! This was written at 1am! It was writer based in the chorus of the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift, again! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to give me review! Kisses, MiniKunz!

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel out of a careless men careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

I remember the first day I take her to a lake hidden behind a hill on Baltimore. I was planning it for weeks to find the perfect day and finally I found it. Was Friday and the full moon was shining sparkly as her eyes when she see it. We sit by the water and for the first time she put her arm around me and say that love me. I'm not playing when I say that my heart almost stopped when I hear those words leaving her mouth. This mean more than everything to me. In that exactly moment I realized: She is the best thing that's ever been mine.


	8. A Bad Idea

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope that 2012 be good as 2011 was and so much more! This chapther is based on "Sparks Fly", by Taylor Swift, again. I swear that I will made chapters with another songs, too. But what she says on her songs is so honest and pure that almost EVERY song I her I think in someone. It's serious...

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

When i'm with him, everything that's around us disappear and the world it's just me, him and anything else. I was trained to hold back my feelings in every situation but with him i just can't do it anymore. I'm tired of pretending that i don't love him and that i don't want to kiss him every time i see his lips. But my mind always forgets to advice me that this is a pretty bad idea. Since the first day i see his face i know that this is a bad idea, but now i don't care anymore. I've fallen in love with him and this is all that matter for me now.


	9. Please

A/N: This chapter is based in "Enchanted", by Taylor Swift. I don't own NCIS or the song Enchanted. Hope you enjoy and give me a review!

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I wanted to start my life again; After Ari's death, my head turned upside-down and i decided to start y life again in that new country. Happily all of them accepted me with theirs arms open. Gibbs, he's better that i could imagine, he gives me more love than my own father. Abby, she's crazy! She really doesn't like me in the beginning but now she is my Goth little sister! McGee, he's patient with me and all my little (or big) mistakes. He has the heart of a lion and is like my brother. Tony, since the first day i see his face, I've fallen in love with him. He's beautiful, funny and has a good heart. Now i'm just praying, hoping, wishing that he doesn't be in love with someone else.


	10. Don't Worry

A/N: Another chapter, another song. This is with "Ours", one of the latest singles of Taylor Swift. This song is sooo cute, and the video clip is more! I don't own NCIS or the song "Ours". Hope you enjoy and give me a review!

Don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard [...]

But this love is ours

One day, she comes home crying, i hold her in my arms and ask if something was wrong. She said: "I talk with my father today, he want that i break up with you, but i don't want it." I put her head up, wipe a tear from her face and said: "Hey, don't worry, Zee. People always throw rocks at things that shine, as our love. And sometimes, life makes love look hard. But this love is ours and anyone, even your father, will take from us." She smiles, kiss me and i feel that while she's with me, this love will be just ours and no one will take if from us.


	11. If You Let Me

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry for haven't posted anything past week, but my PC have to goes to the technical assistance. Now, all the next chaps will come with another songs, but Taylor Swift. This is really hard, believe in me! I don't own NCIS, or the song "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer. Hope you enjoy and give a review! xoxo, MiniKunz.

God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me

Just God and Gibbs know how much I'd love her if she let me. Gibbs once told me that a girl like Ziva is hard to find, but hardest to make she gives to someone her heart. Oh, how i know it! All this years, this is all what i tries to make. I'm trying to make her mine so long! I lost the count of how many flowers i sent to her house, of how many times i ask her to go home with me, but she always says no. But i swear, someday i'll make her mine.


	12. It's Not a Dream

A/N: This one is with "The Only Exception" by Paramore. I don't own NCIS or the lyrics of the song. Oh, if you have some suggestion of song for me, just PM me. I'll love you for this. Hope you enjoy. xoxo, MiniKunz.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but i can't_

_Let go what is in front of me here_

_I know you leaving in the morning when you wake-up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_But you are the only exception_

_But you are the only exception..._

One day, i wake-up; he was laying o my side. Yes, i can't believe in what my eyes were seeing. It was so perfect. I couldn't let he goes, but i know that in the morning he will leave me here, in this hotel room alone. But at least i hope that he leave me with some kind of proof that all what i see and feel was not just one of my dreams. And he leaves the proof i wanted: A little note beside my bed that says: "It was not a dream and i love you. Forever." This moment i figure that it was not a dream.


	13. Childhood Memories

A/N: My brother is living in another town and sometimes he went to our parent's house, where i live. This weekend, i was looking for some new songs on his iPod i find 'Sweet Child O' Mine'. I have no hearing it for years. I was so fascinated and say to myself that i have to write something with this song. So, here is it. Hope you enjoy and give me a review. I don't own NCIS or "Sweet Child O' Mine". xoxo, MiniKunz.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Remind me a childhood memories_

_When everything was fresh_

_As the bright blue sky_

Every time i see her smile, i can't explain, but it takes me to my childhood in Baltimore, the life was so much easier. I don't carry a gun, i can run and play baseball with my friends and just have to worry about my friends and school. When i was eight, I fall in love with a girl who lives down the street. She was like Ziva. Ok, she didn't even know that i had a crush on her, but she was my first love, and i like it. One day, i decided to tell her my feelings, but when i went to her house, the cops were on; she was murdered by her father. Since that day i promise to myself to never fall i love again. For the first time I was afraid. But this time i couldn't help myself. Her smile will always take me to a beautiful and good place where i don't have to worry about anything. As when i was child.


	14. I Can Barely Breathe

A/N: Well, i just want you know one thing before read this chapter: Two days ago i met the best girl i could find. Her name: Letícia Paixão. She's incredible. And in few hours i fell like I've know her since i was a child. And i just want you know, girl: I love you for be the wonderful one you are. So, about the chapter, is with the song "Lost" by Anouk. Hope you like it. xoxo, MiniKunz.

_If roses are meant to be red_

_And violets to be blue_

_Why isn't my heart meant for you?_

_My hands longing to touch you_

_But i can barely breathe_

I don't know why she puts her heart in a place so unreachable to me. And it seems that my heart doesn't mean anything to her. This hurt me sometimes. I was always there for her, well; i'll always be there for you. And it seems that is never enough. When i'm close to her, i barely can breathe. She's my daylight; i'm paralyzed by her eyes, her smile. And i'm dying slowly without her. My end is here, in front of me and it's not really the kind of end of me that i wanna to see.


	15. You Are My Dream

A/N: This chapter is dedicated too for my "super-fast-best-friend" named Leticia Paixão. Girl, you're amazing and you know that i'll write a song about you. If someone wants to, go and read her stories. All of them are INCREDIBLE, believe in me. This chapter is with the song "Next to You" by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber. Oh, one thing. This chapter could seem a bit confuse, but is just because there's no a right POV on the story. I you want that Tony think like this, do it. If you want that Ziva think about him like this, do it. Hope you enjoy. xoxo, MiniKunz.

_You've got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I'll pray to God everyday_

_That you keep that smile_

_You are my dream_

_And there's not i thing i won't do_

_I'll give my life u for you_

_'Cause you are my dream_

Since the first day i see you, i know you were special. When i look at you and see your smile, it is for me a ray of sun that enters in me and stay. The time goes by and each time more i realized how much i need you with me. I know that sometimes you just need a word from me, but in the big part of them, i just can't say anything. I know that you'll never leave me completelly. You're inside of me like my own blood. And i don't think that even death could take you off of me. For everything i passed through, for everything WE passed through together, i think you know me more than myself. And i just know a small part of you, i want to know more. And maybe someday i would know you more than yourself.


	16. I Wish She Was You

A/N: This chapter is with the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. I don't own NCIS or that song. I'm sorry for haven't post anything these days. I was so busy! I and my new best friend Leticia are working in the FIRST Tiva Brazilian blog! Were so exiting with it! If you want to, enter! .com

_My girl is in the next room_

_Sometimes i wish she was you_

My girlfriend or at least what I think is it supposed to be s in the next room, changing her clothes again before i take her to the same restaurant again. This thing turned a routine, because for me this doesn't make any sense. I don't love her. And i just figured it out when i see that the girl who i want to kiss and fall asleep everyday with isn't EJ. Now i see that the girl i want, or better, i need, is Ziva. The Israeli woman who sits in front of me, who shared a bed with me in Paris and help me to hide it and who i dream every night with. And i figured it out when i see that the smile i love is hers, the lips I'd love to kiss again is hers, sometimes i wish she was mine.


	17. I'm Thinking Of You

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of my "mini saga". I just have to give my sincere thank you to the wonderful ones who review my story and to all the ones who just read it. I just hope you like this last chapter. This is basically the same thing I write in the previous chapter, but in the Ziva's POV and with the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. I don't own NCIS or the song "Thinking of You". Hope you enjoy and give me the last review!

Is hard for me say goodbye for a thing I love too much to write. Thank you to everyone. Mariana Kunz.

_Cause when I'm with him, i am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

I can't believe in myself. I dreamed again with Tony. Now he holds me with him and takes us away to an unknown place where we could start a life together. But this is only a dream. I open my eyes and see the reality around me, he wasn't here with me. Ray was. Ok, Ray promises me a future with him, but how i can have a future with him if i just think on Tony? And my plane of runaway with him this is more impossible because he is dating EJ. So i wonder if the Italian men who sit in front of me know that i spend my nights thinking on him. And that i wish i could be the lucky girl who look into his eyes and taste his mouth everyday.


End file.
